


Adventures In Babysitting

by EllanaSan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 words drabble, Chaos Ensues, Drabble, Lucifer is babysitting, The Double Decker Drabble Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaSan/pseuds/EllanaSan
Summary: Basically a few moments with Lucifer taking care of Trixie (or is it the other way around? Who is babysitting who, here?)Prompts From The Double Decker Drabble Fest 2k17





	1. The Mary Poppins Situation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my entry for The Double Decker Drabble Fest, the idea is that the five first words are the prompt and you have to write a drabble to go with it. I want to do a collection of small scenes between Lucifer and Trixie. 
> 
> This chapter's prompt was from [Maybemalapert ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicisms/pseuds/maybemalapert)

"Supercali-what-now?" he asked, utterly bewildered.

The spawn stared at Lucifer, utterly unimpressed with his lack of knowledge. The _nerve_.

“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious” Trixie repeated slowly, detaching each syllable for his better understanding.

It was Lucifer’s turn not to be impressed. Or maybe he _was_ impressed. She was very good at replicating Maze’s disdainful expression. The one his demon used on fools.

“And you think I can’t say that word.” he scoffed, vexed.

“Try it.” the child dared. _“_ But you have to say it fast.”

“Supercalifragili-sexthatpili-lofocious.” he rushed out confidently.

She laughed so hard he thought he had broken her.


	2. The Corvette Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was by [Antarctic Echoes ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes)

The Corvette's tire was flat.

Lucifer glared it, vowing to create a place in hell for people who tossed sharp pointy things on the road if ever went back down there.

“Are you going to change it?”

The child had crossed her arms on the door and was now watching him from the driver seat, her chin propped on her arm, mocking as you pleased.

“Do I look like someone who changes their own tire?” he replied. His suit was _Armani._

“Dad does.” she pointed out innocently.

The challenge was clear and Lucifer wouldn’t be upped by a Douche.


	3. The Goat Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was by Antarctic Echoes too ;)

The goat chewed Trixie's hair, which only made the girl laugh.

Lucifer glared at the animal, never having been fond of goats since those pesky rumors about his possible goat head. He wasn’t sure how they had ended up taking the goat home. He wasn’t sure how the Detective’s apartment had ended up so trashed either.

Speaking of… well, _him_ … The front door opened on Chloe who did a double take. “Why is there a goat in my apartment?”

“Why did you leave me in charge of your daughter?” he deadpanned.

A more pertinent question in his opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add a couple more later but for now I'm marking it complete ;)


End file.
